


[Podfic] bringing home the war

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [46]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 1950s, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: They're on the train when Gertrude notices the trembling.Dekker's hands are scarred, thick with blisters, shiny with small burns. They're the hands of a solider. Only these days, they're the hands of the grocer who bags her flour, of the banker who cashes her cheques, of the conductor who waved them onto the train, and of the vicar who sits next to her and shakes.(Gertrude and Adelard are too young for their scars.)
Relationships: Adelard Dekker & Gertrude Robinson
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] bringing home the war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bringing home the war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110747) by [sequestering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequestering/pseuds/sequestering). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/bringing-home-the-war/bringing%20home%20the%20war.mp3).

**Music:** "[Hard Times](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LH8T9IvgAOI)" by Johnny Cash  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/bringing-home-the-war/bringing%20home%20the%20war.mp3) | 11 MB | 0:15:38  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/bringing-home-the-war/bringing%20home%20the%20war.m4b)  
  
| 22 MB | 0:15:38


End file.
